mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prohyas Warrior
Prohyas Robert Warrior is a warrior, the younger of the Warriors for Hire, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Prohyas is a young 23 year old man of average build, with light blue eyes (which were erroneously depicted as being dark brown in "Dungeons and Dayjobs") and long periwinkle hair, including a noticeable goatee and sideburns. He typically wears a short-sleeved, skintight red-brown shirt with black sleeves that extends to his knees (similar to a kilt) with a light brown scarf. He also sports dark brown pants, black boots trimmed blue (the top part of his boots is most likely fur of some kind), a reddish-brown headband, and wrist-warmers. Personality Prohyas is impulsive, compassionate and brave, always willing to do the right thing (though sometimes reluctantly). He is also adventurous, always ready to go out on a quest in order to prove themselves and become even greater warriors. Compared to his sister, he is sometimes depicted as the kinder or more emotionally intelligent sibling, but his inability to think on his feet is what often lands them in trouble. He is also shown to value brawn over brains, though very rarely shows pockets of deeper intellegence than even Vambre. He is also shown to have a "mother's instinct", as noted by Vambre in "Zombie Reasonable", though he is quick to refute this and assert his masculinity, even when unknowingly showing off his caring side. Magiswords Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy and prior to the premiere of Mighty Magiswords, Prohyas was originally named Prohias (as the character was named after Spy vs. Spy creator Antonio Prohias). In 1996, he was originally an archer. For Legendary Warriors for Hire to Dungeons and Dayjobs, he was a master magic user where he shoots green beams. He also gained facial hair such as side burns and goatees. His trademark hat was ommited for Mighty Magiswords in exchange for a headband. For Warriors for Hire, his boots matched his outfit rather than being black. In all versions, prior to Magiswords, he was depicted as a cocky, show-off. Quotes "I have best plan!" "Cheese and crackers" "Sweet monkey chunky bunky!" "Nope nope nope nope nope nope!" "We got this in the bag!" "NOPE!" "Fuss!" Woah! Jeeze! "(Whines)" Trivia *Prohyas is younger than Vambre. He is roughly a year younger than her as stated on Kyle A. Carozza. *Despite his impressive physique and physical ability, Prohyas is a huge fan of junk food, frequently eating at Slug Burger and rarely eating anything healthy. His poor eating habits have more than once forced his stomach (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) to rebel against him, taking over his body to consume the nutrition he refuses to eat. *He has "trained" his hair, allowing it to reform into its default style if shortened or styled in a different form. *Prohyas is prone to talking in his sleep. Every time he does so, it implies a dream revolving around a "unicorn court", seemingly acting as a lawyer. *Prohyas's favorite animal are dolphins, as revealed in the episode "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?", which most likely explains why he likes the Dolphin Magisword so much. *The Dolphin Magisword was Prohyas' first Magisword, given to him because his mother believed he'd be unable to hurt himself with it. *Prohyas is a talented accordion player, often seen playing his Accordian Magisword. This is based on the fact that his voice actor and creator Kyle A. Carrozza plays accordion. **Although Kyle occasionally plays the accordion for Prohyas in the original shorts and selective portions of the TV show, the majority of Prohyas' accordion is done by Mike Bolger. *Although a skilled Adventurer, Prohyas is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, he never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting him reprimended. As an adult, he was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ with normal tools as opposed to his Magiswords, during which he demonstrated complete ineptitude of everyday tools. He also has no skill with actual swords, as seen when he was unable to learn proper fencing from Hoppus. *He has a doppleganger and longtime nemesis, Nohyas, who dresses and looks like him while imitating Vambre through a hand puppet. Nohyas has different colored hair and clothes however, in addition to a bowler hat and black mustache, a reference to the "evil twin" trope. *He resembles Gourry Gabriev from the anime series The Slayers, while his sister resembles Lina Inverse of the same series. Although Gourry and Lina are close friends and sometimes lovers, while Prohyas and Vambre are siblings. **According to creator Kyle Carrozza, Chrono Trigger was an influence of Prohyas' design. *Similar to Vambre's complex about wearing pants, Prohyas rarely has his arms covered beyond his shoulders. Unlike Vambre however, who openly hates wearing pants, Prohyas' exposed arms are due to his arm muscles destroying the sleeves of whatever shirt he puts on, or so he claims. *Prohyas is seen playing the Accordion Magisword in the ending credits, implying he is playing the correlating song. *Creator Kyle Carrozza didn't originally consider himself as the voice for Prohyas and also initially had auditions for the character, but the Cartoon Network crew were amazed by his performance during the early micro-short pitches that he decided to voice the character himself. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Family Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:Adventure Academy Category:P Category:A to Z